Jail Break
by Saiyuri-kun
Summary: Bolin and Iroh get tied up again. Super sexy time. Broh


It was just their luck that they were once again tied up to one another, wasn't it?

They had been secretly following a ban of Equalists and when they settled down for rest, they realized that they weren't as secretive as they had hoped they were. So, now they were both in a cell tied up together. This time the Equalists hadn't cared too much about the job of tying them up and well…they were both facing each other when they awoke.

Bolin turned red and tried to move away, but he just brought the other man with him. He looked down to see that his arms were bend and squished between them- thank the spirits for that at least- and the ropes were bound around their midsections with a lot more rope than their first experience.

The general groaned in frustration, "What is it with them and tying me up with you?"

The earth-bender attempted to lighten up the situation at hand, "Shh, they might hear you and the next time they'll tie your face onto my butt."

Giving an annoyed and disapproving look, Iroh wiggled a bit to slid the rope off, but to no avail.

"Can you find any knots?" he asked.

Bolin squirmed around as he looked at the bindings, "Nooope. This is why I insisted on bringing Pabu. He would have snuck in here and ate through the rope for us."

"Even the sharpest teeth would have trouble with this rope; it's fortified with metal."

"Really? Metal?"

The general sighed, "Yes…and may I point out a second time that you can't metal-bend?"

"Hey, now. You still took me on this mission despite that, didn't you?"

Iroh blushed slightly, "Yes…"

"Then, don't go patronizing me, dude."

The general went back to studying the ropes, embarrassed that he had gotten angry at his teammate. He had, of course, chose Bolin to go on this mission with him because he was so talented, but there was also another reason that was becoming apparent now. The man just might have an itty-bitty, little crush on the fun-loving earth-bender.

So, the movements that Bolin were currently doing were slowly chipping off any patience his libido had. The general was first and foremost a gentleman, but if he didn't get out of these ropes soon he could no longer call himself that.

After a while, the teen opted instead of twisting himself loose that he would try and break the ropes. He took his arms which were bent in front of him and pushed outwards. The rope didn't even stretch. Bolin gave a large sigh of defeat which happened to blow in the general's direction causing another chip off of his patience. The man grit his teeth and thought about that one time he had walked in on his grandfather naked.

"Well, that didn't work," Bolin said.

Iroh looked anywhere but the boy and in turn saw a couple of spikes higher up on the metal sides of the cell.

"Over there," he pointed out.

Bolin looked over and a smile spread across his face, "Good eye, sir."

The general couldn't help but let his gaze linger upon that cute expression for a moment too long and then Bolin was giving him a questioning look.

"Something wrong, General?"

"No," he said hastily, "…just think about how to reach those spikes."

"Oh, yeah," Bolin turned a little red, but then became pensive, "We should try to stand?"

"I suppose…"

"I can do that!" Bolin offered.

The teen didn't wait for an answer as he rolled the pair of them over so that Iroh was lying on top of him. The general ignored the urge to buck his hips at that moment. He felt so horrible for thinking these dirty things about poor, innocent Bolin.

Underneath him, Iroh felt as Bolin bent up his knees slightly and then pushed his body up. There was unfortunately not enough leverage and Bolin ended up having to bend his legs even more which did not bode well for the other man whose thighs were being pushed back past their limit in response. (A/N: the position is like when you are trying to put your feet behind your head, but Iroh wasn't ready or able to do that so it hurt.)

The general cried out in pain and Bolin immediately fell to the ground.

"Oh, spirits! I'm so sorry!" the teen cried out in anguish. He gripped the front of the man's uniform with the hands between them.

Iroh hissed in pain for a minute and then muttered to himself, "I think I deserved that anyhow."

It was payback for all those dirty thoughts.

"Huh?" Bolin questioned.

"Nothing," he said at first, but then used this time to apologize for other wrongdoings; "I'm just sorry about the jabs referring to your bending skills."

Bolin frowned, "You've already been forgiven about that, dude. Why would I want to tear you in half for that?"

Iroh instantaneously lost himself in those bright green eyes as they stared him down with concern. The ropes constricted his initial reaction to reach out and hold him close. He fell out of the trance as he looked at his arms plastered down by their bindings and made a mental note to maybe hug Bolin later, if it wouldn't turn out awkward.

"General?" Bolin asked, tapping his fingers against the man's chest.

"Mmm?" Iroh mumbled, coming fully back to attention.

"So, what should we do now?"

Bolin still had that worried face, so Iroh chose to look back at the spikes.

"How about I try this time?"

"Umm…you sure?"

"Yeah," Iroh answered as he rolled them over so that he was on the bottom. He took a moment to think the motion through and then he had an idea.

"Open your legs," he ordered.

Bolin blushed, "What?"

"Just do it."

"But the ropes will stop me," Bolin argued as he started to open his legs. He only got three inches before he was met with resistance. With his strong thigh muscles he managed a couple more inches.

"Good. Now…" Iroh lifted up his butt from the ground, "wrap your legs around me."

Bolin was now positively red as he did as he did what he was order. When he noticed the general staring at his face, he joked to hide his obvious humiliation.

"I hope you're gonna buy me dinner after this."

As Iroh settled back down to the floor, to their misfortune the ropes slid down lower because of the slope Bolin's back was making. Some of the bindings were now around the teen's butt and it automatically sucked him closer. Their groins had previously been lightly touching, but now they were flush against one another and feeling each other through their clothing was easy.

Bolin's body froze afraid that any movement would bring them closer and, of course, cause unwanted friction. His mouth however started to move a mile a minute.

"Oh, my…this is, uh…I didn't mean to- it just, and I was- sorry, sor-"

"Shut up!" Iroh boomed.

The earth-bender let one last little, high-pitched whine out before becoming silent.

"Let's just get this over with, okay?"

Bolin nodded.

Iroh was surprisingly not aroused by this state. The teen looked so uncomfortable and was just about to cry. The last thing he needed was for the general he respected to get a boner.

With a minute of trial and error, the man got to his feet and walked in small steps over to the spikes.

"Crap," the general pronounced.

"W-what?" Bolin meekly produced.

Iroh swallowed and found the easiest way of saying it, "You do realize how the rope is going to be cut off?"

Bolin's eyes grew wide with panic, "No, no. That's a big no-no…You're gonna have to like take me to dinner for like every night for the next year for that."

"If we want to get out of here, we're going to have to do it, Bolin."

"Then, I would rather stay here."

Iroh gave a sympathetic look as Bolin truly started to tear up.

"It will be okay, Bo. It'll only be a few seconds."

The teen took a deep breath, "O-okay, just do it."

The general nodded as he pressed their sides against the wall and got one of the loops caught on a spike. He made the first jerk as gentle as he could but the friction between their bodies was still intense.

After a few more quick jerks, Iroh felt something he would have never expected. Bolin was getting turned on by this. He turned to face the teen that was blood red. Tears were rolling down his cheeks. The general stopped his movements. Oh, spirits, he felt absolutely terrible for this.

Bolin started to sob, "I'm sorry. I know you're disgusted. Just hurry up and finish."

"Look at me," Iroh demanded.

The earth-bender slowly turned his head and looked him in the eye.

"There's no need for you to be sorry," the general explained, "It's natural, okay?"

Bolin sniffled, "But I…I, that's not the reason why I'm…like this…I like you. Like this."

The teen tried to hide his face once more.

"I like you, too," Iroh confessed, "Like that."

Bolin looked back at him with a shocked expression, "…But how come you aren't…you know?"

"Seeing you so distressed is not a turn on, Bo. I find you sexiest when you smile."

The teen started to cry again, but this time a crooked little smile came upon his face, "Really?"

"Yes. I want to see you happy."

"You know what would make me happy right now?"

"What?" Iroh asked, feeling Bolin's hands tightly grip his uniform.

"If you…kissed me."

The general smiled, "I would love to do that."

Their lips met at first hesitantly, but then the pace picked up and they were soon messily kissing one another. Iroh opened his eyes for a moment to make sure that the rope was still snagged and then he continued cutting the rope as he humped Bolin with a great deal of force.

The teen moaned joyfully as his erection was joined with Iroh's newly sprouted one.

When the rope finally broke, they ignored it as it unfurrow due to their bouncing and hit the ground. The general grabbed Bolin's ass, pressing it to him to create such good friction that the teen finally came undone moaning out Iroh's name. The general followed with his own amazing orgasm.

It took a few minutes for them to both settle down and the general held Bolin tight to his chest.

The teen leaned up and kissed him weakly, "I'm thinking I owe you a dinner, now, instead."

Iroh chuckled, "I don't think you can afford my rich taste, Bo."

Bolin smiled, "Don't you lie to me, mister. I saw you eating street dumplings the other day and you were enjoying them, too."

"Well, you can't buy me dumplings if we're still in this cell."

Iroh let go of Bolin after a squeeze and then used his now capable body to throw a few heavy blows to a weak metal bar of the cell door. It fell, leaving them just enough room to get out of this place.


End file.
